Over the last several decades, ionic liquids (ILs) have gained increasing interest of researchers due to their unusual and applicable properties. These molecules have been used in many different fields to replace conventional organic solvents and have also been referred to as green solvents due to their low volatility. The general tunability of these molecules has led to emergence of task-specific ionic liquids that are designed to incorporate desired characteristics for specific applications.